Abaz
Abaz was a rouge Hæysux lieutenant and a loyal servant of Lord Moloch. From the early 1500's until the late 1900's, Abaz and his faithful legionnaires carried out the orders of Moloch in both the realm of men and the celestial plane. He was killed by the eye beams of Su-Naru giant Toqeph Le-Heet Ha'lek. Early Life Abaz was born Oliver Pacek Norwitska to a Polish whore and an unknown Hæysux underling. At this time in earth's history, the Hæysux were running most of Europe and parts of Middle East near the Mediterranean. After moving to another village with his step-parents, the twenty-something Oliver met and befriended a businessman named Herbert Derpsloski. Herbert saw potential in Oliver and offered to make him his business partner. Upon learning that they were part of the same celestial race, Herbert revealed himself as Lord Moloch and dubbed Oliver Lord Abaz. Raunch Five Abaz serves Moloch faithfully for many years before Moloch reveals that he had a twin brother named Mot. Abaz suggests they kill Mot so that the throne of Caprasecks will go to Moloch. Before Abaz goes to earth to carry out his wicked deed, Lord Dagon warns Abaz not to follow Moloch and to serve only him . Abaz soon develops deep hatred for Dagon and plans to kill Dagon when he's done with Mot. With Mot seemingly dead, Abaz and Moloch make plans to remove Dagon from the throne. Abaz suggests that they lure to Dagon to earth to be killed by a Su-Naru giant sleeping somewhere in Europe. Moloch likes the idea, but tells Abaz to wait until he's defeated Pia Arrabo before going to earth again. Moloch returns victorious and tells Abaz to proceed with the plan to set a trap for Lord Dagon. But when Abaz returns to Caprasecks, he finds Moloch murdered, Mot alive and well, and a very irate Dagon waiting for him. Dagon banishes Abaz from Caprasecks for his role in the plot to usurp the throne. Abaz vows to avenge his master's murder and to destroy Dagon, Mot and the Cardinal. He flees to earth and settles in France, where he begins his search for the Universal Power of Communication. Raunch & Righteous Sex In his human guise, Abaz uses the name Oliver Patton Norton and poses as the CEO of a software company called Bright Star Worldwide. As Oliver, Abaz uses his power and influence to malnipulate the software market in the United States. His exploits get the attention of Arch Bishop Karim Sale-Zaer, who is on a ruthless warpath, killing Hæysux satyrs everywhere he goes. When Oliver gets word that Karim is coming to Manhatten, he flees America and returns to France, hoping to throw the Arch Bishop off of his trail. Back in Paris, Oliver sets up a internship program to help 4-year college students in hopes of finding a financial advisor smart enough to set up his mining operation in the French Alps, but dumb enough to not piece together what he's really up to. He takes a liking to his newest accountant Alema Gindo. But it is Oliver's interest in her that leads to his downfall. Abaz's plot is foiled by Pia Arrabo and his Congregation, with help from Dagon and Mot. Abaz himself meets a bitter end when he is obliterated by the eye beams of the very giant he awakens. Whatever. Like Dagon, Moloch and Mot, Abaz was worshiped by many, but under different names like: Abzu, Engur, Neptune and Poseidon. Also see: *Moloch *Mot *Dagon *Def *Hæysux *Caprasecks Category:Bishops of Bastard characters